Talk:Sewer Syrup
Drop Rate This Ring is NOT 100% Drop, It has not dropped on more then 1 occasion for various people. It's probably 80~90% but it's definitely not 100%. Give me some time and I'll find a screenshot. (Not sure what that will prove but I hope it will be something) 18,468 gil dropped for 75 THF solo'd Testimonials SOLO Testimonials While this won't surprise anybody this was an incredibly easy solo as DNC99/NIN45 with capped evasion. Kept up shadows, had Fan Dance up and saved TP for healing. Was never below 1000 hp so I could've easily WS'ed some more for a faster kill. ~Diell 13:54, April 18th, 2013 (GMT) Soloed as RDM90/SCH45. Spontaneously decided to camp Sewer Syrup, and it was there when I arrived. Tried to use my overly cautious "sleep, debuff, nuke, sleep, rinse and repeat" cycle, but it resisted sleep, I tossed that plan out and just debuffed and nuked it. Only ran out of MP once and ran down the corridor so I wouldn't aggro the Haunts in the area from low HP. That was the only time I aggroed anything, a Mousse that stayed asleep the rest of the {short} fight. I had on Sandstorm and Desert Boots the whole time in case I had to do some kiting. I probably wouldn't have had the MP problem had I realized I was using Light Arts when I started nuking. (:p) --Aerroenu 19:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Soloed 84 SMN/42 RDM with the Magian Teiwaz on the Fenrir kill shot slime trial. Lunar Bay did 1400 to 1800 dmg every time. Only had to recast Fenrir once and converted about halfway through the fight. Ayrlie 20:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) This NM is a joke solo as 85PLD/42DNC. Popped the NM, kept Enlight and Phalanx up, used Reprisal when available. Had to use Chivalry right at the beginning due to low MP. Fight took only 8 minutes, and would have been even less if I had used Sanguine Blade every 100% TP. With this NM's +magic damage taken trait, Enlight will do 70'ish damage from the top (guessing 75 with capped divine, which I didn't have), and I was getting 600+ damage Sanguine Blades every time. The NM's TP moves can be a bit of a concern, but aside from the initial Chivalry my MP stayed above 2/3rds full, and HP went yellow only a few times. ~~Azuredragon1701~~ Solo 81WHM/40NIN w Mjollnir. Was a challenging fight due to its natural 75% resistance to blunt dmg combined with his insane defense and resistant to physical dmg in general. Lost first time due to trying to melee it down w Mjollnir and Perdu Wand (Mystic Boon only yielded 50-150 mp at best). Got up, buffed, and pulled out Kraken Club (this strategy would work without Kraken Club it would just take more care) modified strategy. Very important to use Afflatus Solace!!! Kept Sewer Slime enfeebed and maintained shadows and stoneskin while waiting for bats to repop. When bats were available I stored tp on the bats and allowed the bat I was fighting and Sewer Slime to whack away at me so I could Cure V myself to boost Holy damage with Solace and spammed Banish III and II. When no bats were available, I returned to a defensive posture and kept SS enfeebed and myself buffed (make sure you save your mp in this stage). Be careful not to overnuke and leave yourself with too little mp to sustain the defensive period while you wait for repop. Be careful not to aggro the Mousses. Once SS is low enough (say 15% ish) its safe to Repose some Mousses to open a path to fresh bats for Mystic Boon tp. Solo 80 SMN/RDM Was EXTREMELY easy. Claimed it and tried holding it with Fenrir in the tunnel where it spawned. However, I soon remembered that the tunnel north of the room with the Hecatomb Hounds in it had mobs that were all too weak (because I was lvl 80). Fighting it there made it easier to kite with fenrir. While using Fenrir I did Lunar Bay that did damage ranging from 1569 to 1741. Solo 76 BLM/SCH, was extremely difficult, i wouldn't recommend it. Started with Sublimation charged, and i fought him in the corridor before the room (was hard for me to kill Haunts as they always linked so i decided to leave them there). ES + Bound the NM, (even if it lasted for only about 15 secs), then used Thunder4. Ran away a bit, drained and rebound. Used Alacrity -> Burst2, Alacrity -> Flare2, and it was unbound. At this time i had to use Mana Wall, Manafont and the Sublimation charge to finish the NM off with another Burst2, Thunder4 and Blizzard4 and Burst2. At the end of the fight i had less than half hp and less than 50 mp. I'd recommend a good enfeebling gear for bind. Freynebord (Phoenix), 23:37, August 25, 2010 (GMT+2) Solo 80 NIN/RDM Extremelly easy, NIN/nuker owns this NM. I had previously cleared the Haunts from the room and a mousse in the area, then it popped about 2h40m after last death. The bats in the area don't even aggro at 80. My normal Ni spells were doing 300+ and my San spells were doing 400+, one Raiton: San did 556. Extremelly vulnerable to magic, and very resistant to physical attacks, I was using Blade: Yu (elemental weapon skill: Water) and it did 550+ which I thought it was good. I should note I had full INT + MAB gear plus 2 Sekkas (Trial katana +6 INT and +8 MAB each) Fight didn't even last 5 minutes 1/1 ^^ Fhernias 00:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Solo 80BST/40WHM .. incredibly easy cleared the 2 bats and one mousse in the area and fought right there. One sheep jug pet and 3 biscuits later it was dead. Did primal rend about 6 times.. broke my stoneskin 3 times but just recast when it did fluid spread. Entire fight took 5 mins. Jado818 06:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 75 NIN/WAR easily while keeping shadows up. Straight meleeing, no ninjutsu. --Taintedone 18:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as RDM/PLD. Bound it and went to an area where I wouldn't get aggro, then melee'd it down, starting with a 300 TP Spirits Within. Only ever broke stoneskin through Fluid Spread or Fluid Toss, but easy to recast. Never went under 900 HP. Nuke it towards the end to speed up the process, and the fight takes about 8 minutes. Didn't even need to worry about repops. Enspells and Blaze Spikes makes up for the damage reduction rather easily. --Marco TR 16:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by an elvaan NIN75/PLD37, with no problems. Had 4 of 6 :San nukes (did 201 in my hodge-podge nuking set), had to use 2 :Ni nukes each round (Raiton and Doton, did 142). Spent the entire time in my haste set. @40% a mousse repopped on me, I had to switch over and kill it. never once did I drop below white HP. Easy NM 1/1 Orenwald 18:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Soloed Sewer Syrup with 75THF/37NIN. Max evasion merits and solid evasion equipment set up using Bloody, Acid and Blind bolts to keep it at bay. Shadows and high evasion played the key role. I took hits that dealt heavy damage in the upwards of 200~300 but slowly recovered with bloody bolts. With the evasion, I took hits every 20 rounds or so. Fight lasted about 25 minutes with no aggro from other jelly or ghosts. --Vincentio 16:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Soloed by SAM/NIN (using lvl 70 Soothing Healer NPC buddy) with a fair amount of difficulty. Had the NPC buddy out when it spawned and had to resummmon twice (using Tactics and Signal pearls) due to MP issues. Certainly would not have been able to manage the fight without Cures from NPC. Full merits on SAM using hybrid Haste/Evasion build, Hagun, Coeurl Sub and 2-hour. Fight took roughly 15 minutes so respawns from Mousses were an issue once the NM was under 10%. It seemed that the Blind and Paralyze effects from Yuki and Kasha were fading faster than they normally would, but that might owe to the duration of the fight. Dropped into the deep orange (600 HP) while resummoning NPC buddy but otherwise no really scary moments. Very fun, but I would not want to do it again. --ThrasonicBoom 11:55pm, 22 September 2009 Soloed by unmerrited, 74 RDM/BLM. Kited using bind and gravity from spawn point at (I-11) to the starting point at (I-6) (marked A on the second map) and then back and forth thru the long wide hall spanning (G-7)/(I-7). used Bio, poison, choke, shock, burn for DOT and Fire III when NM caught up. INT was at 121 with food and Bind stuck 100% of the time for a good duration. built significant resistance to gravity (as per normal for NMs) in terms of duration albiet gravity always stuck as well. Chainspell ---> Fire III at around 35% took him down. Fire III with NQ staff did 700-800+ damage consistently. Bring a stack of silent oils for resting mp as resting without Sneak can and will aggro the bats and slimes. Took 24 minutes, dropped jelly ring and 12,000 gil. sorry this got long... happy hunting ^^ feel free to edit any mistakes --Lucasta 12:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Soloed by RDM/BLU straight tanking, Bio II, Poision II, Ice spikes while standing. Easier to not melee and give TP. Took about 30 minutes. Clydle *I can second this as the best way to solo as RDM. Make a mad dash for the E-10 zone after you claim him (make sure you put up Stoneskin/Phalanx/Blink first). With Cocoon you can rest for 3-4 minutes at a time while he wails on you, which gives you almost unlimited MP for occasional nukes to speed up the fight. Earth Staff is recommended. haxan7 *Indeed a very solid method. Pulled to E-10 zone (You can get there with snk and not agro anything else). Slow II made this much easier, but not necessary. Converted twice. Fight lasted about 15-20min. Beware the trapdoor(s?) along this route. I fell through one at G-10 and had to re-orient myself. --KosnIre 01:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) soloable easily by MNK75/RDM (mostly for extra enspell damage since it is particularly resistant to blunt) Solo'd reasonably well as MNK75/DNC37. Good EVA is very helpful. Used Vampiric Claws for extra physical damage (slash) as opposed to blunt. Use Formless Strikes twice. Once with Hundred Fists and once again when timer ended. At about 8% HP another mousse spawned and linked. It made things more annoying than anything else, but despite that wasn't that much of a problem. Dropped the ring, a crystal, and a slime iirc. Killable very easily as 75PLD/DNC with a Joyeuse, even with a link, but takes about 45 minutes. Solo'd by a RDM75/NIN pulling it to the E-10 exit and using the sleep/nuke method. * How if its resistant? * resistant does not nessicarily mean impossible to land, its just harder, if it was immune, however, that would be a different case 75RDM/37SCH makes short Time of this NM. Gravity and Bind style as Elvaan I did 1k Thunder III's. Soloed by NIN73/WAR back tanking and running the elemental wheel. Fight lasted 15 minutes. soulpirate Solo'd easily by MNK75/DNC. A fourteen minute fight, using Faith Baghnakhs for TP gain and Formless Strikes twice for the majority of the damage dealt. Matuyoga 16:51, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Soloed by a 75 thf/nin fully merited. Full evasion setup with bloody bolts (306 evasion skill). Took 18 min to kill using X's Knife/Sirocco Kukri dagger combo. - Kiyara / Diabolos Server - August 5th, 2008 Soloed by 75 thf/nin, no evasion gear, just Boxer's Mantle and no merits on eva. Bloody bolts, took about 18 mins too, using Adder Jambiya / Sirocco Kukri. Deemos on Ragnarok server. August 20th, 2008 Soloed by 75 Tarutaru PLD/RDM with some difficulty. Chivalry Level 1 required. With capped enhancing magic, I was able to deal 22 damage with Enfire and 15 damage with Blaze Spikes. I used a Joyeuse, which helped out a lot. Kept Stoneskin, Phalanx, Regen, Aquaveil, Enfire, and Blaze Spikes up throughout the entire fight. - August 24th, 2008 Easily solo'd by Galka 75PLD/37DNC - took approx 30 mins and that was with a link as well. No need for Chivalry at any point. Rarely dropped into yellow HP. When @ 300tp healed up to 100% and used Spirits Within, then slowly built back up to 300tp again. Gra76 14:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Gra - Bismarck Server Solo'd by 75SAM/DNC w/ Windslicer. Had aggro from two Haunts that were pulled off by another Sam/Dnc. Gojiso 07:55, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Easily soloable as 75NIN/DNC. Took about 15 minutes. Evaded everything and barely lost any HP. In fact, the /DNC was not at all necessary. /THF would be a better idea for Treausre Hunter. TheBigO 07:22, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Solo'd by a 75DNC/37NIN with some difficulty because of Fluid Spread/Toss going off with no utsusemi up but easy to get HP back up with a Waltz 3 or 4. Violent Flourish comes in handy here, has yet to fail me on this NM. Make sure not to fight it near the Haunt as blood aggro will most likely occur. If you get a link with another slime, kill that first. Fight maybe last up to an hour and 30 minutes or more. Use meat food to speed up the process. ~Vean of Fairy Blade: Ei in an evasion set did consistant 200~ damage. --Nattack 19:23, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Soloed by 75 BLM/RDM. Gravity + nuke until it glows. Manafont used, but you could sleep/bind and rest for some MP along the way. Mind the bats, as they aggro healing. --FnDragon 19:32, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Solo'd really easily NIN75/DNC37. It just takes loooooooooooong time. 1/1 --Joelapache 19:55, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Soloed by 75 RDM/NIN. Pulled it to where Dark Aspic spawn (G-10/H-10) to avoid any aggro while fighting. Fought by straight tanking it and bind it when convert is needed. Takes 20-30 minutes. 11/22/2008. Soloed by 75BST/NIN. Used Mousse initially to open a path to Dark Aspic side, then used CC to take it the rest of the way. Had to use a Dark aspic when Call Beast was down. Watch out for the 700+ fluid spread dmg when shadows are down. --Drippy squiggles 21:19, 14 March 2009 (UTC) --Soloed by BLU75/NIN with some hardships. With Job traits of Magic Att. Bonus, Clear Mind 2, Conserve MP. Main spell I used was Regurgitation, did over 300-600 damage, with Amplification and Enervation in effect. The bind effect sticked for a very long time, enough to get at least 3-4 tick while in /heal. Once HP was low, like 30%, used Firespit to finnish it off doing over 600-900. It's a long fight. So come with refresh drinks and cookies. (And try to avoid links) Soloed by 75PUP/NIN. Pulled to back of hallway out of range of Haunts and used Ice Maker to pump out damage and ventriloquy to keep the automaton alive. Automaton died twice, but the second time was very near the end of the fight and I was able to melee it to death. --Urywury 6:09, 25 May 2009 (EST) Soloed by 80PUP/NIN. Zoned it to Ronfaure exit for some free room first. Triple-Ice Stone V for 3429, Ventriloquy, another Triple-Ice Stone V for 3429, Deactivate (have pet keep distance!), Activate, wait for burden and Ventriloquy to get ready, Triple-Ice Stone V, Ventriloquy, and finally Triple-Ice Thunder IV to finish the job. --Seedling 21:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by 75NIN/DNC. Had evasion set up and 3 evasion merits. Was only hit twice. Did wear Arhat's Gi. Started back tanking using just ninjutsu wheel like above ninja, but decided to melee to speed things up. Though only hit for 15-25 per hit, it did speed things up. Blade Ku/Ten did same damage as a ninjutsu. All his tp moves were absorbed by utsusemi. Took about 15 ninjutsu wheel rounds. I had cleared Haunts between Mousse pops to avoid links and get tp. Only thing I would have done different is bring my Int. rings and AF head piece for extra ninjutsu damage. --Shumanfoo 17:15, 12 Jun 2009 (EST. Soloed by SMN75/WHM37 with a lot of difficulty. Kited with Carbuncle using only one Meteorite once per Carbuncle to get hate. Used a single Yagudo Drink and two houred for MP. Took three hours to spawn and 45 minutes to kill. Kited it between the circle with Hecatomb Hound and the tunnel near where he spawns. Be very careful of any Mousse wandering in the tunnel. Refresh Blink and Stoneskin every time Carbuncle dies and you run away. Use Elemental Siphon when ever it's ready. Having a Yinyang Robe helps but not necesarry, I didn't have one. --Chilloa 20:36, 20 Jun 2009 (PST) --Soloed by SAM75/DNC37 easily with a slight Evasion/Haste setup and Soboro. (15% Haste, +24 Evasion, +17 Evasion skill. +10 Parrying Skill(Optical Hat, Scorpion Harness, Velocity Earring, Evasion Torque and Boxer's Mantle)). Fight took about 25 mins, using Tachi: Yukikaze and Tachi: Kasha when needed, Paralyze proc'd fairly often, and Blind effext was noticeable also. All in all, an easy but fun fight as long as you avoid aggro from Haunts and other Mousse's. 1/1.--Tarantino 03:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) NIN75/DNC. Even with a linked Mousse and aggro'd Haunt, it was a trivial fight in an evasion setup. The elemental wheel will do about x10 the damage of your regular hits.-- 10:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Solod by WAR75/DNC37 with some difficulty. Wore a haste/eva set but WAR has C skill in eva so I was only dodging 35-40% of hits. With defender and Taco, it was hitting for 25-90, averaging 60~. Crit'd for up to 160. I used Fortitude Axe and I DID need it. The steady flow of TP for curing waltz was the only thing keeping me up. Fluid Toss ranged up to 600, average was 350. Fight took 45 mins. Pulled from ghost room, engaged, landed Desperate Flourish on it for Grav, hit Spectral Jig and ran to the intersection at G-10 with the Dark Aspics, which is where I fought him. Not recommended to fight him as this job combo; a little bad luck at any number of points could have ended the fight a lot earlier. --Chocobits 09:08, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Soloed as SAM75/DNC37 with the polearm Engetsuto. Pulled sewer syrup to the end of the hallway leading west. Got an aggro add from another mousse that spawned, used Meikyo shisui with gkt to get rid of him quickly. Dragged syrup across the circle formed room to where the Dark aspics are. From there on it was a slow but easy battle. Used sekkanoki->penta thrust when available. Also threw pentas at him when i had 100+tp and meditate was ready. Fluid toss hurt alot, as elvaan with 1400hp it took me down to 700ish. So always make sure you have enough tp for cures. Armor setup was an evasion build with the following items :evasion torque,evasion earring,velocity earring,myochin sune-ate,Optical hat,Corse cape,survival belt, the rest i filled with atk/str. Good luck getting your ring! --Eqystad on Fenrir Soloed easily as PLD/DNC. Pull to the end of the hallway to avoid blood aggro from Haunt's. Joyeuse and tanking gear used. Atonment makes this fight a breeze when you have TP to spare. Fight took about 25 minutes. --Pyratic 09:00, 25 August 2009 UTC Easily soloed as RDM75/BLU37 using Tavnazian Taco, normal RDM buffs, Joyeuse and Genbu's Shield, melee'd using only Spirits Within at 300%TP, took just over 9 minutes, never went below 1000HP as Hume --Xine05 08:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Easily soloed as RDM75/WHM37 started in main spawn room then pulled it to the tunnel to avoid links, kept Paralyze 2, Slow 2 and Bio 3 on at all times. Used Enfire 2 and shock spikes for added damage. --Kniblade 02:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Very long solo as 75 PLD/DNC. Iron Ram gear + Nuevo Coselete, Gallant Leggings and Organics. Built TP killing placeholders. Fought in corner near spawnpoint. A Mousse aggro'd 15 minutes in, but was only an annoyance, and not particularly threatening. Main difficulty was digestion and fluid toss. --Aerokii 1:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Another very long solo as DNC/WAR. The only hardship was the duration of the fight, which was around 60 minutes or so. Had a couple of links which were eventually killed by onlookers when they realised I wasn't going to die. --Funluva Easily soloed as lv75 THF/NIN using shadows only in emergency (such as after fluid toss). Kept blind on with bolts and spammed bloody bolts to keep HP up. With its extra magic damage taken, each bolt was draining a substantial amount for faster damage than melee could provide. I had on martial knife and would use cyclone as soon as i had TP to further speed the kill. --jackalboy As BLM i was able to solo this with the bind gravity meathod, using Burst II Freeze II and Tier IV, AMII hit for 2,500+ no lie, although it would have helped to have more enfeebling gear as bind and gravity sometimes didnt last long. I also soloed this as RDM using all enfeeb gear, bind gravity Tier III, and with Stoneskin blink Utsusemi it was a cake walk! Hope this helped! Good luck! Easy solo 78DNC/39SAM. Treat it like an avatar fight in all regards except support job. Gust Slash was useful at <20% HP to ease along the kill, but for the rest of the fight kept TP above 200%. Unresisted Fluid Toss did 750~ and Spread did 550~, was able to cure back up to full with Waltz 2 macro (others weren't macroed). Haste Samba (4 merits) was used to also speed up fight. Box Step Lv. 5 is important, increases damage by 1-6 a swing. Saw it while doing Trial 13, so had Athame in main hand and Joyeuse in offhand. Full Aurore Set, Swift Belt, Ecphoria, Unyielding, Amemet+1, Chiv Chain, Insomnia/Velocity Earrings, and Rising Sun. All-in-all, a fun fight. InfamousDS 02:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Was able to solo easily on 80BST/40NIN using Nursery Nazuna, and using reward twice. Solo by DRG80/WHM40. Lengthy fight due to lack of magical damage, some form of Refresh highly recommended. Used little buffs, Pro/Shell II and Blink/Stoneskin at start for a little mitigation. Through the actual fight the only spell I cast was Dia to trigger Healing Breath. Deep Breathing also recommended, I personally have it 5/5 and used it every time the window was up, fight took about 15-20 minutes because I was able to use it 3 times. Dropped 42 exp, 12,000 gil, and ring, nothing else. --Almost Unsane 20:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Solo by Taru 90THF/45DNC with mostly Aurore Armor, Twilight Knife and Thief's Knife. Was fighting a placeholder when NM popped so I was fighting 2+ mobs the entire fight. Was able to cure myself and used any spare TP on Aeolean Edge to take care of add as well. Ended up aggroing 2 more mousse and the 2 dogs nearby as well >.< Ate a taco, X-potion, and 2hr'd. Eventually some of the adds died with Aeolean Edge and the NM died with them. Jelly Ring 1/1 --Kingofgeeks 15:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) DUO Testimonials Duoable by RDM/WHM and MNK/NIN both 75. Without Formless Strikes. Duoable by 71RDM/WHM and 75THF/NIN without use of 2hrs or convert. Dropped 9,164g each. Repop time was 2 hours and went 2/2 on ring. Natsuchii 11:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Duo'ed easily with SAM/NIN and BLM/WHM. Pull it out of the room, to avoid agros from the haunts (Bats don't agro lvl75). BLM should wait with nuking until HP is at 50%, because he gets hate very fast (Tier3 Nuke makes 1k DAM, while Hagun only does about 30 Dam). NM was dead before 2nd Mousse respawned --Farandiel 07:15, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Duoable by PLD/DNC and WHM/BST (BST main is 75). Fought normally. Barwatera seemed to help, but fluid spread can still deal a lot of damage. --ngrmile 14:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Duoable by BLM/RDM and BRD/WHM. Really easy. BLM grav and bind. Could DoT it (we did not), Lullaby was resistant. Lightning Trenody+ThunderIV/BurstII works really well. MAB gear, nothin too special. 2hrd for the hell of it. Bind it to rest. I suggest Enfeebling gear for BLM. Did bind twice without it, one didn't last long, other was resisted. Hit me(BLM) for about 100~ It only TP'd once. 3ThunderIV's, 1Thunder III and 2 Burst II's did the job (TIV's did 1674, BII's did 2110, T3 did 1000ish) --Clari 13 June 2009 Duobale by SAM75/37DNC and RDM75/WHM37. Sam tanked and DD, while RDM enfeebled with Slow 2, Paralyze 2 and Dia 2. RDM would MB Fragmentation whenever it was up and MB Light from SAM 2hr also. Very very easy fight, took under 10 mins, with no problems whatsoever. Would suggest /war or /drg for faster dmg and kill.--Tarantino 03:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Very easy but tedious duo by 75 MNK/DNC and PLD/DNC. MNK had enough time to use Formless Strikes twice. PLD never went below 75%. Hundred Fists sped the fight up but wasn't needed. --Narol 06:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Duoable by 75 BLU/NIN and 75 THF/NIN, really easy. Pretty much just keep shadows up. fluid toss is easily taken care of as long as you keep shadows up on both jobs. THF used cyclone as WS if there wasnt any mobs nearby, otherwise use gust slash. BLU stuns and uses Sandspray when needed. brought yag drinks just to be safe ^^ Duo 75 PUP/DNC and 75 THF/NIN, pretty much just straight attacked, used blm frame for about 20 sec he got off a 1300 Fire IV and died immediately, so for the rest of the fight PUP/DNC healed, and THF used sirocco kukri. Duoed very easily by a 70PLD/DNC with a Joyeuse and a 70SCH/RDM. Took 2 hours to pop and the fight lasted 10 minutes. SnollGelato TRIO Testimonials Trio'd by 75MNK/WAR, 75SAM/THF, and 75RDM/BLM. Fight lasted about ~5 minutes with a linked Mousse. --September 24, 2008 ~Asura Server~ ---- PARTY Testimonials Easily defeated by 75PLD/DNC with Joyeuse, 75SAM/NIN, 71WHM/35BLM, 75BLM/37WHM. Easily killed, with nuking and tanking. Fight took just about 5~10Min. I was WHM, I had no problem healing, no one was red, just yellow when it used its aoe, but had no problems. REMOVED MATERIAL "Occasionally resists magic, reducing the damage to zero." screams heresay. The nm takes extra dmg from magic which has been proven, this is not Dynamis Lord ¬.¬;; removing. --AaronDemoncia 06:24, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Elemental Weapon Skills From my experience, Gust Slash hits for more than Dancing Edge, Viper Bite, and Shark Bite. Multi-Hit WS don't do much (125-175) while my Gust Slash always hit for 225-250. Soloed on Blu/Thf (80/40) I decided to go hunt the Sewer Syrup for the Jelly Ring to further more my Blu tanking gear. Being that the J.R has a bad drop rate I decided to sub THF to better my chances. This was my first time coming down here. So I didn't know Hunts and Moouse would aggro me at Lv.80 so if you want to avoid them bring some powder and oils. Here is the gear that I used: Soulsaber: only had str+2 atk:5 Genbu's Shield Ohat Chivalrous Chain Aurore Body, Hands, Legs, and Feet Swift Belt Amenet Mantle +1 Ruby Ring x2 Minuet Earring x1 Coral Earring x1 I know there are Blue Mages out there with way better gear, but just letting you know that its best to keep as much +def and +eva on just so that you can handle its melee attack; though the thing that does the most damage are its WS attacks. Here was my spell combos by default though after this fight I would had changed my spells around to have a smoother fight: Battery Recharge (refresh) Regengeration (regain) Cocoon (Def up) Headbutt (Stun) Animated wail (haste) Plenilune Embrace (though magic fruit would had been better) Chaotic Eye + Zephyr Mantle (conserve mp) Austinic Burst + Plasma Charge (refresh trait) Frenetic Rip (could do without unless comboed to get +acc) Hysteric Barrage (could do without it) Disservement (If you want to keep for the final blow) Seeing this I would had probably used Digest and Mp drain kiss and if I could have the trait for +def. Two things that would save you in this fight: 1. Only Ws you should be using is Sanguine Blade. Yeah I thought it would had been useless but with Haste on to gain your TP faster and using that as your main Ws, not only are you healing yourself for 300+ HP its gonna do about 400+ damage of hp to SS. 2. Signal Pearl: You can call out the NPC to heal you for a little if its on its healing job, but leave it as a last option to heal you and buff you up. Fighting: Blue as you know, without MP we are pretty much useless. DO NOT use any DD spells or you are gonna find yourself low on MP fast. Only thing I used was regeneration, battery charge, headbutt, animated wail, cocoon and penilune embrace. Get in as much meleeing as you can in to build your TP and try to keep it stun. IE: three hits in then stun or how ever you feel that it might WS. It took I want to say about 15~30mins to kill him. I was done to 8hp and he was about 5% (very low) and Sanguine Blade is what saved me and killed SS. ~~Nipun~~ (Bahamut) Solo as Blm90/Rdm used Gravity and Bind , just 4 V spells and 1 II spell enough to kill it , didn't even break the bind in the fight Agro just moved near him with 5 Mousses on me on BLM90 didn't agro :o